


Creepy Crawlies

by Tarlan



Series: Special Blood [3]
Category: Eureka (TV), True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bugs & Insects, Community: trope_bingo, Creepy, M/M, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Jack thought he had seen every kind of supernatural creature since coming to Eureka but this was the worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picabone99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picabone99/gifts).



> For **spook_me** 2016  
>  and **Trope Bingo** Round 7: Prompt au: supernatural
> 
> For **Picabone99** who asked for more of this series for this Halloween (2016). Consider this a Trick or Treat gift :)

I chose **DEMON** as my monster and **Eureka** as my fandom, and I was given the following image prompts and decided to use the one with the girl :)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/818275/818275_original.jpg)    [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/818637/818637_original.jpg)

 

Jack thought he had seen it all by now, especially since coming to Eureka, but this was nasty. He hated creepy crawlies, and the fact that this particular creepy crawly was the Anderson girl scuttling across the ceiling in her night dress made it even worse as he had a daughter the same age. He hoped the blood splatters were from where she'd grown the extra set of arms rather than from something hideous hiding under the bed just waiting for him to discover it, or worse, some dismembered body. He hated finding body parts, like the vampire who was late to work and got hit by a car while running at super-speed, tripping and crashing through the undergrowth until he got impaled by a tree branch. All that was left of him was the gory remains as he met True Death... and an ear stuck in a tree. Gruesome! They'd had to identify him from his Global microchip; a necessity for all Global employees, and especially vampires due to the way they turned inside out on True Death.

"Okay," he stated kindly, holstering his gun and holding out his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "Let's come down from the ceiling before you fall and hurt yourself," he asked, trying hard not to make it sound like an order because he had a teenage daughter; he knew how belligerent Zoe got when he tried to act all authoritative and parental.

The girl hissed like one of those cockroaches he'd seen at the zoo, displaying nasty serrated teeth. He really didn't want to get bitten and end up in Global's infirmary... again. She scuttled further along the ceiling into the corner of the room, issuing some sticky substance in a string of bubbles from... He really wasn't going to think about from where.

"GAH! Bad thoughts," he murmured, trying to 'brain bleach' the image from his head unsuccessfully.

"Janie, you get down here right now," her father ordered from behind him, and in response she screech towards them, forcing them both back out into the hallway, with Jack slamming the door behind them.

"Not helping," Jack yelled as he rounded on the father.

Cautiously he opened the door again, grateful to find the Were-insect girl had returned to the far corner, chittering away and producing more of the sticky bubble substance from... No, he really didn't want to go there. He stepped inside the room and pondered over what he could do to get her down off the ceiling. According to her father she was supposed to be a normal human teenager, with no history of anything supernatural in the family, so someone had infected or turned her. Not a vampire though, at least he hoped she didn't have a taste for human blood but, for some inexplicable reason, most Supernatural creatures saw humans as prey. He'd have to ask Nathan about that some time.

"Some kind of demon, you think?" Mr. Anderson asked, but all Jack could do was shrug as he moved back into the hallway, needing more information before he acted.

He had no idea what she was or how she came to be this way, but he could bet it had something to do with Global so he hedged his bet by asking, "Has she been anywhere near Global Dynamics recently? Or got close to anyone work-."

A familiar deep voice came from behind them as if conjured up by his earlier thought; Jack was strangely not surprised to find Nathan had joined them.

"She has an internship in the Biomedical Ethnoentomology department under Dr. Mantodea."

"Ethno...what department?"

"The study of insects used in culture." Nathan waited a beat, sighing when Jack continued to look at him blankly. "Clothing dye from crushed insects; bee venom used to reduce inflammation in rheumatoid arthritis..." His voice lowered suggestively, "Spanish Fly used as an aphrodisiac." 

Nathan raised both eyebrows, eyes drifting down Jack's body so quickly that Jack was likely the only one who caught the heated look. He decided not to rise to the bait as he didn't think he had a performance problem. Certainly he hadn't heard any complaints from Nathan last night, though Nathan did seem to get a little punch drunk when he drank Jack's blood - even a tiny sip. He was still unsure if Nathan had been insulting him when he said he had ' _Fairy blood_ '. Apparently Fairies were real, and his blood retained just enough of a Fairy ancestor's DNA to make him special, though fortunately not so much that it made him completely irresistible to any vampire, or he'd be dead by now. Completely drained.

"Sounds like witchcraft," he stated instead.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "And four hundred years ago many would have agreed with you, and burned practitioners at the stake. I'd like to believe we are more enlightened these days."

"Yeah? Then maybe you should take a quick look," Jack stated, thumbing towards the door, and daring Nathan to enter.

Rolling back his Armani-clad shoulders, Nathan pushed open the door and looked inside, pulling back moments later just as smoothly. He opened his mouth to say something, then obviously thought better of it, before trying again.

"Does Janie have blood type O or B?"

"Ah, she's B positive." Anderson looked confused as Nathan grimaced but Jack got it, closing his eyes.

He had really, really hoped the blood splatter was Janie's but if Nathan's vampire senses had detected two different blood groups in the room then it was a sure bet that blood belonged to someone else. He went back to his jeep and pulled out a tranquilizer gun, quickly estimating Janie's body weight to make sure he had a high enough dosage. He nodded to the two medics from Global who had drawn up behind his jeep, probably at Nathan's command. Nathan stepped aside as Jack opened the door and took aim, firing quickly and hitting the target. Janie wobbled for a moment and then fell... or rather half-fell as she became entangled in the sticky bubble strands, hanging from the ceiling like a four-armed marionette with its strings half-cut. Moving quickly, once he was convinced she was out cold, he got her down onto the bed. Nathan ordered in the two medics to take her away while Jack took a deep breath before sinking to his knees so he could check under the bed.

He hated looking under beds, convinced as a child he had a monster living there, lying in wait to eat him in the middle of the night. His mom used to come in with her yard broom and furiously shake it about beneath the bed until Jack was convinced whatever it was had gone. Cautiously he pulled back the overhanging bedding.

"GAH!" he yelled, jumping back only to find himself sprawled on the other side of the bedroom with Nathan between him and the bed, incisors snicked down and eyes blazing.

"My hero," he mumbled sarcastically when Nathan realized there was nothing under the bed that could harm Jack.

Jack snagged an ID card from a pile of clothes lying next to the bed and handed it to Nathan, watching his expression tighten.

"Looks like we found Dr. Mantodea's other intern," Jack stated softly, feeling a little sick.

"Or most of him," Nathan added as he took another quick look.

"Headless, Nathan. The kid's headless... and naked."

Nathan was looking up into the corner of the room thoughtfully before pulling out his cell. "Send a second clean up crew. Bioclass Hazard 2."

"What?" Jack turned on Nathan. "NO! This is now an active crime scene. No one touches anything until-."

"And that is probably a hundred or more baby were-insects," Nathan stated, pointing towards the bubbles. "And she probably cannibalized her mate during copulation."

Jack thought about that for a moment before wishing he hadn't.

"Oh! Oh! I really didn't need to know that."

At least this time Nathan didn't roll his eyes in amusement at Jack's expense because it really wasn't a laughing matter; a kid was dead, who was probably not that much older than Zoe, and another life was ruined.

The mystery was solved fairly quickly once Jack confronted Dr. Mantodea, and once more he felt sickened by the loss of life caused by these so-called geniuses ignoring security protocols. Henry figured out a way to curb Janie's cannibalistic instincts but could do nothing to fix the were-changes - the extra limbs and weird eyes, and the serrated teeth. He had a feeling she would be monitored constantly for the rest of her life, if she was ever released from Global's containment area. As for Mantodea, he was redacted and handed over to the D.O.D., and good riddance in Jack's opinion. Jack had a teenage daughter and the thought of something like this happening to Zoe gave him nightmares for weeks, but at least he had Nathan to protect him from the monsters hiding under the bed.

END  
 


End file.
